


Tumblr Headcanons

by praising_the_foxes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praising_the_foxes/pseuds/praising_the_foxes
Summary: an easy and convenient compilation of all my tumblr posts // find me on tumblr @praising-the-foxes





	1. shitposts

**Author's Note:**

> compilation of all the shitposts i make lol

Andrew: [trying to open a packaged brownie]

Neil: Need help?

Andrew: No, let me take out my manhood

Neil: ..what?

Andrew: [takes knife out of pocket] My manhood.

Neil: Never call it that again

-

Neil: I’m not like other students. I don’t “do my homework”. I don’t “go to class”, especially when I have a game. I’m a “student athlete”

-

Nicky: s[he] be[lie]ve[d] 😔✊🏽

Neil: sbeve

-

Neil, watching Nicky and Erik: babe we should be more affectionate

Andrew: K. Good morning, my fair gentlemen

Neil:

Andrew: heh hem, I am speaking to you, thot

-

Neil, at 3am: If Thanos killed half the population, what happened to the pregnant people?

Andrew:

Andrew, two hours later: does that mean fetuses just flopped onto the ground


	2. Short Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an easy and convenient compilation of all my short tumblr posts // find me on tumblr @praising-the-foxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> collection of my short headcanons/posts

Headcanon that Neil likes to make Andrew fox origami and Andrew uses them as bookmarks and has one in his wallet At All Times


	3. -

So I was at work (work lol I don’t work I volunteer nerd) and I was like

 _what if one day_ neil is feeling all lighthearted and giggly and andrew decides to humor him and they’re in bed all day and andrew nuzzles neil in the neck and he’s all giggly and laughing and andrew’s mouth is totally not twitching

and neil keeps giggling and andrew is like _gosh I have to keep making him laugh let me whip out the puns_

and so andrew says in a totally dead voice “you are _exypecially_ annoying”

Gosh, just give me soft andreil pls god

Bonus: neil is all like “i have to go to the court and practice” and he tries to leave and andrew just tackles him and tickles him and neil’s like “‘Drew stop” in the middle of all his giggling

(and while they’re being all adorable and shit they don’t really hear anyone come in and Nicky or Matt comes in and _ohmygodnofuckingway_ )


	4. neil's pet peeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really like my earlier works but they're not terrible so here's this

Maybe is was because Neil never had the real chance to have personal opinions while on the run, but Neil doesn’t realize he has a pet peeve with gum popping until Kevin does it one day.

And honestly, Neil was  _fine_. He didn’t  _acually_  have an issue with gum, right? It’s not like he would be allowed to have an issue with it considering gum was one of the only ways sometimes for Neil to feel clean and less dirty after days of not being able to brush his teeth.

Not to mention it was no big deal

But Kevin was being a mega ass (more so than usual), and maybe it was also because Johnny was getting on Neil’s nerves, and suddenly Nicky’s affection was overbearing, and Aaron’s scathing comments weren’t just nothing anymore (much like how Neil wasn’t just nothing to Andrew anymore)

So when Kevin popped his annoying gum Neil snapped

_“I just thinks it’s funny how the supposed exy star of the century, pretty boy raised formal, has the audacity to pop gum like a primdonna priss. It’s almost like you grew up like a caricature of most TV stars- oh wait, you did. I mean, I thought you were really trying to be at least 60% human, 40% media star. I guess it’s 90% media star and the 10% humanity only comes into play when you’re drinking away your problems. What’s with that, anyway? You scream and pout at Andrew all the time for eating like trash but you seem to not have a brain when it comes to alcohol…”_

_~~Andrew is very turned on~~ _

Nicky: Neil… holy shit I didn’t realize you were this passionate about gum

and Neil, being frustrated and dramatic, wtf’s at Nicky and leaves

( _Andrew has been seated this whole time but snorted after Neil’s whole rant. he then leaves the ~~chat~~  room)_

So later, when Neil has calmed down (code for: Andrew and Neil being all cute and shit) he and Andrew go to the roof and Andrew asks what’s up (meaning: he chews gum openly at Neil until he talks to him about it)

“I mean, I didn’t  _think_ it bothered me… I just… I don’t know…”

“Hey, junkie. Has it ever occurred to you that you are more than a sob story that loves exy?”

~~_Meaning: You are not a rabbit anymore, Burn away Nathaniel, and Stephan, Alex, whoever and the ashes left behind will be Neil fucking Josten_ ~~

And Neil, Neil the whipped asshole he is, is looking at Andrew like  _that,_ and it makes Andrew think it’ll all be okay, that Neil is here to stay and it’s because of him _~~but it’s not~~_

_“400%”_


	5. andrew and racquet smashing

  * Andrew has always been the petty type
  * So before he actually started participating  ~~ _because Neil asked_~~ he liked to be a little shit who was technically never wrong who’s also chaotic
  * so what does he do?
  * he smashes his racquet against the “goal” wall  _(this would’ve really worked better if it was a goal post but wtf, they don’t even have a net, just lines on the floor)_
  * “Hey, Kevin! Looks like you didn’t quite get that play right”  _(lmao dumbass_ , he thinks as he wears a shit eating grin)
  * (because lbr, this boy right here looks at stats and plays and everything just because he can and he’s nosy as shit and remembers it  _all)_
  * But this smol, five feet boy just  _loves_ ruining his taller-than-him racquet and smashing it against the wall to get people’s attention, to express annoyance, or to be a little shit
  * It annoys the  _hell_ out of Kevin bc he’s like “racquets are hard to make, expensive, and theyre a tool used in exy, why would you disrespect it like that????”
  * andrew doesn’t really care
  * him using the racquet to annoy people was during his mania-induced phases
  * but when he’s off his meds?
  * he uses his racquet to express annoyance instead of causing it
  * a particular fucker is getting too up close with his monsters? he smashes his racquet once as a warning
  * nicky’s being annoying or overbearing? a racquet smash and a pointed glare
  * but suddenly his racquet smashing means something else when neil comes around
  * suddenly neil is around and andrew feels  _very very very_ annoyed with neil all the time so he  _obviously_ has to smash his racquet a lot  _ ~~and it’s not at all because he wants Neil’s attention~~_
  * _(which is altogether pointless considering neil is always hyper aware of andrew at the least 20%)_
  * and when they  _finally_ get together andrew stops smashing his poor stick
  * but it’s only because he doesn’t need to try to get neil’s attention anymore
  * no, it’s more because neil has gone from a minimum of 20% awareness of andrew to 95%
  * and if andrew smashes his racquet? neil has tripped over himself to get to andrew if he sees andrew do it
  * (combination of his hot bf, exy, and him being distracting as hell? smh he never stood a chance)
  * (it’s like neil is a moth and andrew is normally a 20 watt bulb and when you add exy and his active attention seeking he’s suddenly the sun)




	6. raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andrew blows neil in a different way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones not on my tumblr anymore (it was actually on my ao3) but it's funny and soft so i'm adding it

It happens many, many years in the future: Andrew and Neil are finally on the same team, they have their two cats and matching mugs, and everything is, in the words of Neil, _fine._ Practice was cancelled so Andrew and Neil stayed in bed, suffocated by piles and piles of blankets, about half of them black and about half of them bright orange. Andrew has his head on Neil’s stomach and they’re listening to the radio, Neil’s hand carding through Andrew’s hair. Neil’s old and worn grey shirt rides up. They’re past _yes and no’s_ , have been for a while (minus the big stuff). So when Andrew turns his head and blows a big, fat raspberry onto Neil’s stomach ( _it’s not the lack of explicit consent that baffles him),_ it forces a giggle out. No, it’s the fact that the absurdly loud and wet raspberry is coming from Andrew and it tickles. Neil giggles and Andrew does it again, and the morning dissolves into a soft fight between the two filled with Neil’s giggles and the occasional huff from Andrew


	7. neil's a nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote this one but the original can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074372), and if you liked this one, you'll probably like the next chapter

let's face it: neil is a grade a  _dumbass_. he mouthed off riko on live television, insulted many, many people nearly a foot taller than him, and so on.

so he's not exactly amazing at when to shut his dumb mouth up

but he is a pretty smart person

(let's remember kids, academic intelligence will not always equate to street smarts)

neil is amazing at learning language, seeing as, well, his  _life on the run kinda needed him to be_?

he speaks english, german, and french (canonically) and he (fanonically) speaks russian, spanish, sometimes even chinese. he can perfect accents sometimes only after a few minutes of exposure to it. he's a linguist, and a damn good one, too.

but besides being a language expert, he's also pretty good at math

his reasoning behind his passion for math was that it never really changed, that it always had a set answer (although sometime there can be many answers, but at least you have ways to find those answers). of all things to learn about in school, math was subject to the least amount of change

which is how neil ends up majoring in math, and in this universe, this means when he retires from exy, he becomes a math professor.


	8. psychology 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andrew and neil get a class together

It’s during their third year that Neil is rewarded by seemingly God himself

  * He randomly gets a class with Andrew- fucking psychology
  * Truth be told, Neil didn’t even know that Andrew had chosen it,
  * And truth be told Neil kind of just picked the class bc it was available
  * But Neil guesses that it makes sense that Andrew, whos majoring in criminology, takes pysch
  * But god he didn’t expect to get a class with him
  * And neither did Andrew for that matter
  * In fact, they didn’t even know until Neil walked into his pysch class and while looking for all the possible exits, spotted Andrew Minyard
  * And boy, did he let out the softest  _oh_ to ever exist
  * So Neil climbs up all the way to the top of the lecture hall just to sit next to his boyf
  * And the other students are looking at him likes he’s fucking crazy but he doesn’t care because  _that’s his boyfriend guys look_
  * Then Andrew gets a glimpse at just how amazing and terrible Neil is of a student
  * While Andrew doesn’t take notes, he does pay attention
  * Meanwhile Neil takes half notes and doodles most of the time, in between messing around with Andrew
  * And Andrew isn’t the type of person to humor people, but it’s  _Neil,_ who he can’t really say no to because why would he if it’s not bothering him?
  * Cue Neil messing around with Andrew’s hands, commenting about the professor’s funky mustache, all that
  * Sometimes, Andrew will bring in pastries from a nearby bakery, and while Neil doesn’t indulge in the chocolate items, he does indulge in the fruit tarts Andrew gets for him
  * Once, the prof glared at Andrew who was opening the plastic bags and Andrew just slowly continued opening the bags and then proceeded to eat
  * When they have a socratic seminar, Neil is usually the first one to release some dumbass but true statement and Andrew always goes right after him to provide facts and evidence
  * Once, Andrew decided to take the other side on the debate and that class was the best class Neil had ever taken in his life
  * Neil actually really starts to like psych bc of Andrew
  * When they’re studying for their final, Andrew’s reading some book while Neils going through his notes (surprise surprise his doodles actually relate to the discussion, he just has to figure out what they  _mean_  that’s all)
  * It’s in their dorm, both of them sprawled over the bed, Neil with six highlighters and sticky notes everywhere while Andrew’s listening to his emo music
  * Neil asks a question every so often and Andrew always answers
  * Aaron walks in one time and while he doesn’t like Neil, he can appreciate that they fit each other, especially in small, insignificant moments like this
  * They both ace their exam, but Andrew scores just slightly higher than Neil
  * Neil is sad when they don’t get a class together next year, but they do have lunch together




	9. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three and a half headcanons i cannot stop thinking about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like these :^)

**neil and andrew have gone a whole month without seeing each other**

_(this is in neil’s last year, btw)_

neil “mr im fine” josten will never admit it but he Is Not Emotionally Good  
it’s not that he’s dependent on andrew, just that he wants andrew there  
(although sometimes it feels like a need)  
so on one hand he misses andrew like it burns  
he even swears it feels worse than all the torture and scars he’s had to endure  
so it’s safe to say when he sees andrew in his dorm, he’s so fucking happy and touchy  
andrews not even doing anything, just sitting on his bed, reading his assigned reading  
doesn’t even look up when neil enters (bc he’s a Dramatic Gay)  
so neil, tired from practice and then hours of class and then more practice, just goes over to stand in front of andrew  
neils quiet, doesn’t even say anything just stands in front of andrew as if to ask are you actually here are you real?  
“‘drew? yes or no?”  
andrew slowly puts the book down, looks up at neil, eyes burning with anticipation, the whole thing  
“yes”  
and neil  
neil just freaking tackles andrew  
he’s tilting forward, crashing into andrew, one hand wrapping so freaking tight around andrew, the other clutching at andrews shirt  
he buries his face in andrews neck, muttering i missed you’s in between hiccups and kisses  
andrew lets himself be held down, to be hung onto because he needs this as much as neil  
his hands are wrapped just as tight around neil if not tighter  
and that’s their happy reunion

(later, when they’re uh, done, neils on top, holding onto andrew, planting sloppy kisses on andrews neck every few seconds, ignoring the fact that this won’t last forever but it’ll never be like before)

**making out and movie nights**

_(theyre both still in college at this point)_

it starts out simple  
they’re watching a movie together, neil slumping down in between andrews legs, andrews hands slowly but steadily brushing through neils hair  
it didn’t start with the intention of making out, they just wanted to be close and watch a movie together  
(aaron, nicky, and kevin are having a sleepover in matts room because They Are Good Friends)  
they’re watching a movie and andrews brushing neils hair and suddenly  
“andrew, it tickles what the fuck stop”  
neil does not actually want andrew to stop, which andrew knows  
“make me”  
(that means yes, junkie)  
so neil does  
he pushes the laptop out of the way, turns around, straddles andrew, and starts mercilessly kissing andrews neck  
(your neck fetish is not attractive)  
andrews distracted by how good it feels to have neil want to kiss his neck, but he still thinks neils “kissing is a way of tickling” (in the words of neil himself) is bullshit  
but he lets it slide for,,,,,, reasons  
so there neil is, sitting on andrews lap and just going at his neck  
andrews hands did eventually make their way to neils ass, but that’s not for me to say ;)  
And so their making out proceeds as such and anything nsfw is not for me to expose

**on the flip side, i like the idea of just andrew and neil having home date nights**

both of them cuddling next to each other, “bodies flush” (i’m never using that phrase again yikes), legs crossing each other.  
watching a movie huddled under blankets  
kevin, aaron, nicky all being there but they don’t care  
and the last one is a class thing and make out sessions again on a wall and general fluff on a wall jsjsjsjsjk

 **it’s after andrews class**  
not really actually  
neil just strolled in in the middle, hands in pocket, teacher stopped talking because who is this boy that i’ve never seen before  
neil stands there, scanning the room and  
bingo  
he goes to sit next to andrew in one of the many chairs available around andrew  
the prof slowly goes back to teaching  
so for the next hour or so neil sits there and talks to andrew  
small things- how was his day, his homework, his annoying lab partner  
all the while doodling or holding andrews hand  
or playing with andrews hands, running his fingers over the veins and scars and bumps  
after class andrew pulls neil into a discrete back corner, pushing him against the wall, getting all up in his space  
neils leaning against the wall, legs splayed open  
andrews standing a short distance away, and neils hands are crossed in andrews belt loops  
andrew goes in for the kiss first  
OR ALTERNATIVELY  
andrews against the wall, letting neil have this control over him  
he’s leaning against the wall, hands in neils front pockets, casual and ready for the kiss  
neil is all up in andrews space and he’s ready for the kiss too  
the neck kisses  
andrew is surprised but very pleased

 


	10. halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all things i like come in three's so here's another three headcanons about halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a while ago and i usually dont like things that i use to write but this one was a hit, people liked it, so here it is

it’s only during the twin’s fourth and final year that they’re able to have a semblance of normalcy. not a lot, but it’s a start, you know?  
essentially, they go as skeletwins. this also includes the ensuing cliche that no one can tell them apart except renee and neil- not even the twins can tell each other apart in the photos  
(this is also a hc i have that when they dress alike and look at the photo after they are horrible at telling each other apart)  
neil, ofc, can, but the one time he couldn’t was when aaron looked like he was holding neil’s hand and looked at neil like that but it was only bc katelyn was in the back  
another one i have is the halloween dance-a-thon

what happens, you ask?  
well you can only participate if you wear a costume, and if you win by dancing the longest, you get a lifetime of all you can eat ice cream at sweeties  
nicky goes because he loves dancing, aaron goes bc he loves nicky, andrew goes bc he loves sweeties, neil goes bc he loves andrew, and kevin just loves group activities  
aaron loses first at the third hour, nicky the following hour, and then kevin because he tired of this shit by the seventh hour  
andrew surprisingly goes hard, but only when nicky loses and only with neil  
he’s so close to winning (they’re down to three people by the tenth hour- andrew, neil, and this rando girl who’s gettin turnt)  
then he loses at hour fourteen because god damn somehow the girl and neil got into a dance battle and neil bless his heart is a wreck but a hot one and andrew stumbles  
neil actually wins at hour sixteen because the girl (who’s been steadily getting drunker and drunker) blacks out  
so neil wins the all you can eat ice cream but ofc only uses it when he’s with andrew for andrew  
and the final halloween hc i have is group costumes (but mainly andreil is what i care about)

so it’s neil’s second year and the monsters (cough nicky) wants to do a group costume  
following the same reasons for most times, nicky asks, aaron says yes, nicky asks, neil says yes, andrew says yes bc neil did, and kevin just wants to be included  
what did they freaking decide on?? disney villains  
nicky chooses ursula bc erik and ariel and drag  
aaron chooses the evil queen bc why the hell not. he can look bomb af  
(i have this hc that aaron is actually sassy af but only around his loved ones and he actually cares a lot about presentability)  
kevin chooses the queen of hearts bc hes a queen  
andrew chooses maleficent bc he’s a bombass queen that doesn’t take any disrespect  
and neil chooses hades bc hes sassy, hes funny, and in actuality hes the sweetest god in canon (not disney fanon smh)  
but onto the next one  
andreil costumes  
after they go pro and start living together, they’re super domestic, right? yeah  
so they do matching costumes smh  
in the beginning it’s cliche af  
(and sometimes ridiculous)  
salt and pepper (andrew and neil in that order)  
ketchup and mustard (andrew and neil, again in that order)  
a cowboy and a horse?? (neil and andrew, in that order bc neil can ride andrew lmaoooo)  
and what they think is their best costume to date is dressing as each other, complete with trashy wigs and poorly drawn on scars on andrew’s part

 


	11. Monsters and Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the monsters play monopoly

Let’s just say, for the sake of story, it’s neil’s second year and the rest of the monster’s third year and for some awful reason nicky thought monopoly would be a great family bonding game for the squad

so la-di-da-di-do nicky sets up the first (and last) game night for the monsters

now how did he get each person to agree? easy

he promised two weeks of practice to kevin  
some begging with neil (and obligatory youve never done ????? before? a shame)  
some extra persuasion from neil to get andrew to play  
and aaron just… loves his cousin enough to humor him  
and thus, the games begin

already, the game is wreck. they spend fifty minutes going through the rules with kevin being nit picky with the rules and nicky being whatever with them  
(and also because neil loves being a little shit, he keeps pretending to be clueless with every rule)  
(he does not do this because andrew’s mouth keeps twitching every time he gives nicky supposed cardiac arrest, but that is a bonus)  
so the games going well  
They also spend a long time deciding on their pieces (andrew gets the dinosaur, neil the cat, nicky gets the fedora, aaron gets the dog, and kevin gets the only piece left: rubber duck)  
Now that all the formalities are over with, kevin being the banker ofc, the game actually begins  
Already, it’s a shitstorm.

kevin is trash at the game, he even ends up getting permanently jailed because he’s so annoying, so he resides to the side and makes many many comments  
Nicky, bless his heart, lands on all the shit spots. income tax, a bad community chest, a bad chance, go to jail, then he ends up landing on other people’s spots  
Aaron is absolutely rocking at this game- he’s buying all the streets left and right, building houses, and then hotels  
Neil, sweet sweet neil, doesn’t actually care about the game.  
When he’s not busy staring at andrew, he’s randomly buying properties and pulling the “hey look ma! look at what i did!” at andrew (and andrew totally indulges him)

It all goes downhill when andrew gets boardwalk and baltic, while neil has park and mediterranean.

Neil, who loves his beefcake so much, lovingly gives him mediterranean and park for $50 dollars  
then, aaron gets hit with street repairs. the issue? he has hotels on all eleven of his properties. and then, he ends up on andrew’s baltic (which he beefed up beforehand) so now he’s out of the game.  
and that’s the story of how andrew won monopoly

(okay, so monopoly is this game where there are a bunch of items/properties you can get for money. you can beef up these properties by adding houses and hotels. when people land on them, they have to pay rent. baltic and mediterranean are the cheapest and easiest to get, and when beefed up can do some damage. boardwalk and park are decently easy to get but they cost a lot to get and to beef up. however, they do serious damage)

 


	12. take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the evolution of hand-holding

  * Neil would never admit it but he was smitten
  * So smitten that when Andrew simply dragged Neil by the wrist for literally not even  _three seconds_ , all he could think about was holding Andrew’s hand.


  * He thought about how it would start,
  * Would he ask first? Andrew certainly wasn’t the type to initiate soft contact for no reason, but he’d like to imagine Andrew would ask first
  * Maybe it would be when they’re walking together at the mall, both of them tired of Nicky dragging them to go shopping  _again_
  * Neil would bump into Andrew, and Andrew would take his hand
  * Or maybe they go on another one of their impromptu walks in the park and Andrew takes his hand to drag him somewhere and he doesn’t let go
  * Thinking about holding Andrew’s hands also leads to him thinking about his hands
  * A lot
  * When Andrew’s driving, Neil likes to stare at his hands
  * On the wheel, on the stick shift, running through his hair
  * It’s the worst when they’re playing exy, though
  * Andrew gripping his racquet
  * Slamming it against the poles when he’s annoyed
  * Neil stumbled into Matt once because Andrew had taken his helmet off and ran his hands through his hair
  * Matt looks on in concern but Neil waves him off, still staring at Andrew
  * “Later,” he says
  * Matt, of course, hear Neil lament about Andrew and his hands all the time
  * He grimaces while listening to him, since it’s Andrew, who had  _drugged_ him before, but he’s happy for Neil, who seems so whipped it’s adorable, really
  * It’s during one these sessions of Neil waxing terrible, terrible poetics about Andrew’s hands and handholding that the man himself overhears
  * And let’s be honest
  * Andrew would totally want to hold Neil’s hand, it’s just not something that had come up before
  * So hearing Neil so gone for Andrew spurs him into action
  * And how they first hold hands doesn’t happen in anyway Neil could’ve expected
  * No, it’s a lot less subtle than Neil would’ve pegged for Andrew
  * It during movie night,  _aw_
  * Neil’s already on one of the beanbags they dragged into the girl’s room, snacks available all around
  * Andrew comes back, holding orange juice for Neil and a hot chocolate for himself
  * And he sets the drinks down before plopping down besides Neil
  * And of course the foxes are watching,
  * And Andrew, turning just slightly to face Neil, tells him he has something for him
  * And Neil, confused, holds his hand out
  * And Andrew just slaps his hand down onto Neil’s and that’s that
  * Andrew turns back towards the movie and Neil, stunned silent, just stares at their hands
  * He’s having a breakdown, his face has turned red
  * “ _Staring”_
  * That brings Neil back to the present and he slowly turns towards the movie too, but he can barely focus on it, he’s too busy thinking about their  _hands_
  * Bets are settled, Neil’s obsession has come to fruition (until the next one, at least), and all is well
  * _(Neil totally ends up falling asleep, turned towards Andrew and holding his hand)_




	13. honey, where's my supersuit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for cursing.

Aaron Minyard was going to murder Neil Josten.

Honest to god. Smack him on the head a few times and stomp on him for good measure.

“ _Neil! Where the FUCK is my textbook_?”

“ _Which ONE you FUCKING nerd?”_

_“My fucking BIOLOGY one!”_ Aaron hollered.

_“I’m using it!”_ Neil shouted back.

Aaron heard a clatter from the kitchen. He feared for his textbook’s life. He glanced at the clock.

_I hope to God I’m not late_ , he thought.

Hurrying to the kitchen, he got there just in time for Neil to throw his book at him. 

Aaron caught it ( _barely_ ) and he asked Neil, “ _What_  were you doing with my book? You’re not smart enough to read.”

“ _Har_   _har_   _har_. I was using it as a stand for my laptop.”

“Wh— I don’t have time for this, I’m going to be late.”

“Haha, you have  _classes_. That’s atrocious.”

“ _Neil_. In case you forgot,  _you_ have classes, too. No need to rub it in my face that you’re a dropout.”

“Yeah, I’m going to drop out because your brother is going to be a banging English career dude and I will never have to work a day in my life. I will be his trophy wife, of sorts.”

Aaron didn’t deem to respond to that. Instead, he started getting his ass to class before he was late, yet again.

“ _You’re just running because you know I’m right!_ ” Neil yelled after him. 

“ _Not a fucking chance, dumbass_!” Aaron shouted back over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from incredibles, but i read it as the "honey, where are my pants?" from the lego movie lol. okay so this is just a random blurb i literally JUST made. no plot, no backstory i intricately thought of beforehand, but id like to think that aaron and neil are college roommates here and neil is a disaster human being whos first time ever being in formal school/out of the house is college and aaron has the unfortunate luck of dealing with that. neil is also longterm, monogamously banging andrew.


	14. sleepy neil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short rando scene i made at crack ass o'clock bc i have no common sense :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or dm me if i made a mistake <3

Neil was late.  
Dan didn't mind, exactly, but practice had already been in session for almost half an hour now and she was getting concerned. Checking her phone again, she turned towards Kevin.  
"Where's Neil?"  
"How the fuck would I know?" he said, annoyed.  
"Considering how obsessed you are with exy, I'm surprised you haven't called a man hunt for him already," Dan replied.  
Just then, Andrew strolled in, the smell of smoke following him.  
"You're late," Kevin said.  
"Noted."  
"Where's Neil?" Dan asked.  
Andrew shrugged.  
Determined, Dan asked again. "Where's Neil?"  
Sighing dramatically, Andrew said, "He's busy. He's not joining us tonight."  
Now Kevin was getting upset.  
"What do you mean he's not joining us? He shouldn't be slacking off, especially not with a game so soon. And—"  
"You're telling me all this like I care," Andrew said flatly. "He's not joining us and that's it. Now are we practicing or not?"  
Satisfied for now, Dan ignored them and started correcting the freshmen's positions.  
…  
By the time Dan got back from practice, she was so tired of people she was about ready to kill someone.  
While Dan fumbled with her keys, the door behind her creaked open. Dan stopped trying to cram her key into the door and turned around, subsequently greeted with the sight of a sleep-worn Neil.  
Neil rubbed at his eyes as he looked at Dan. "What time 'sit?" he slurred, voice still hoarse with sleep.  
"8:30."  
Neil startled, looking much more awake than he was a moment ago. "I missed practice?"  
Dan nodded, slightly concerned.  
Neil immediately started to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just, I just meant to take a nap and Andrew said he would wake me up but—"  
"I didn't wake you up for a reason," a voice called out from the end of the hall.  
Dan and Neil both turned towards Andrew.  
Neil started walking towards him, his wrinkled shirt slipping over his shoulder. "Andrew," he said, his voice cracking. "You were 'spose to wake me up."  
Andrew's eyes narrowed. "And yet I didn't. Now go back to bed."  
Tearing up, Neil kept talking. "I missed practice, why didn't you wake me up? Now Kevin's going to—"  
"I don't care what he says. You were tired, so you napped. That's all there is to it. Now let's go back to bed, I'm fucking tired."  
Neil continued his protesting but Andrew covered his mouth. "Shush. Bed, now. We'll talk about this later."  
Neil sniffled, but he nodded anyway. Together, they both trailed back into their room.  
Confused from what just happened, Dan just stood there. "What the fuck," she muttered. Finally unlocking her door, she simply just walked in and passed out, deciding that that was something to think about later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i like this :/  
> leave a comment or dm me on tumblr (praising-the-foxes) if i get too repetitive/use too many dialogue tags pls and thank u  
> also! when i was writing this i had a very specific scene in mind but it didnt turn out the way i wanted so i might make another thing and just have a series of sleep neil incidents but we'll see


	15. andrew is a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something short and simple

  * Nicky swears this happened, that he’s not crazy
  * He had been walking down the stairs at the house, holding a cup of water and a trash bag in the other hand,
  * And Andrew just walked up the stairs, paused, slapped the cup out of his hands, and continued walking up
  * Nicky had just stood there, shocked, until Aaron stumbled out of his room and asked Nicky why he wasn’t cleaning up the mess he made
  * Nicky had forgotten all about it until he saw Andrew do it  _again_
  * Neil had been very focused on his homework, looking back and forth between his textbook (which had been perched dangerously close to the edge)
  * And Andrew was clearly bored, so he resorted trying to get Neil’s attention
  * And when Neil still didn’t look up after the fifth pretzel flew past his head, Andrew had gotten up and brushed against Neil’s textbook harshly
  * And the book fell to the floor, but it was ignored as Neil and Andrew got caught up in each other
  * Nicky had been recounting these incidents to Matt in his room when Matt also pitched in his encounter
  * Matt swears one time he saw Andrew slide Wymack’s keys off the table during break that day at practice
  * And when Wymack had come in asking who dropped his keys on the floor, Andrew had just shrugged
  * Now Aaron, who had been vaguely paying attention during Matt and Nicky’s whole conversation, just snorted
  * _“Nicky, don’t you remember that time when we went shopping, and Andrew just grabbed all the clothes and dropped them on the floor?”_
  * So yeah, Andrews just bored and petty sometimes



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if youre seeing this, watch out for this week (8/11-8/17) because i have something planned <3


End file.
